Hatake Wolf
by DrofyahGurl
Summary: The Hatake Clan is down to one member, Kakashi Hatake. There isn't much known about the clan in general as Sakumo kept many secrets. But now that is going to be a moot point. what happens when the last Hound finally becomes an Alpha? Well read and find out as Konoha finally realizes what it means when the Alpha Hound has come at long last.
1. Chapter 1

Team 7 was returning from a simple D-rank that was actually just the next village over. They had traveled with a caravan that was passing through there. So, they had went through the main road. When they returned they used another route. That is where their problem lied. They were ambushed by several people.

Kakashi swore and they were attacked. When they were fighting Naruto was grabbed by the throat and even though it wasn't a normal move for a male to make Naruto hauled off and kicked the enemy right in the jewels. He was dropped and was coughing as he drew air into his lungs as the guy fell to the ground holding his crotch.

"You little bastard." Spat the guy as he went to strike Naruto

Naruto though had went up on his fingertips and toes before he swung back and wrapped his legs around the guy's neck. He slid them to lock the man's arms as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He snapped his arms in one direction causing the guys neck to break. Naruto flipped over to land on his feet and ran at another. He jumped off a tree and grabbed the guy by the neck and flipped the guy right over and as his body slammed into the ground Naruto didn't let go of his neck which resulted in this one's neck snapping as well. Naruto assessed the situation as he let the body fall. Sasuke was alright as was Sakura. Their opponent was going to be taken out fairly easily. He looked at Kakashi and realized that his sensei was in trouble.

The two Kakashi was facing were causing a problem. They were a tag team it seemed and knew how to fight perfectly. Naruto ran into the trees and came around behind Kakashi. He jumped from the tree and did the same move he had just done with the other guy right when Kakashi's clone grabbed the guy's ankles. So, his whole-body weight at a dead hang holding onto the other guy's lower jaw. His neck snapped backward, and Naruto dropped just as the guy crumpled to the ground.

He turned just as the guy kicked Kakashi away as he said, "You little maggot. That was my older brother."

Naruto turned around only for the guy to strike. The younger of the two swung his blade catching Naruto from his right hip all the way to the hairline on the right side of his face. That strike went right up his torso, hit his throat, and face. It barely missed his left eye as it went right over his nose and into the hairline on the right side of his face just over his eye, as Naruto jerked his head in pain throwing the strike off slightly.

Kakashi seeing the hit land yelled, "NARUTO!"

Naruto hit the ground and was looking at the sky even as his vision was blocked by blood and he couldn't breathe. His vision was soon filled not with the sky but Kakashi's face as he felt a hand on his throat and another on the side of his face.

"Hang on Naruto, alright just hang on." Said Kakashi worried

Naruto coughed and choked on his own blood. Kakashi was swearing as he tried to stem the blood flowing from Naruto's neck. Naruto could tell he was panicking and knew why. He also knew he was done. The fox couldn't fix this fast enough he knew that.

Naruto raised his hand and touched Kakashi's face making him look at him directly. Naruto smiled at him despite everything. Kakashi went to say something when Naruto in a weak tired voice said, "It's alright…" Kakashi felt the panic rising as he realized what Naruto was doing and went to talk to him, "I…Love…You…Dad…"

Kakashi was shocked and before he could answer him Naruto's hand slid from his face to land on the ground. He felt fear in that moment and heard Sasuke's voice. He felt something he hadn't felt in a real long time. He felt rage and he snarled, "Sakura!"

Sakura got up and ran over to him and saw Naruto and gasped Kakashi yanked her down to where he was and in a cold voice said, "Put your hand on his throat and keep him from bleeding out more than he has already done."

Sakura took over and watched Kakashi get up and said, "Where are you going Sensei?"

"To get your brother. Now watch your little brother and stay here." Said Kakashi before he took off.

Sakura merely looked at Naruto and said, "Baka, what did you do?"

Just then Sasuke landed near her and she said, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sat up and said, "What got into him all of a sudden?"

"I think it's cause Naruto got so hurt." Said Sakura

Sasuke looked at her and saw Naruto before his eyes widened and he said, "Holy crap what happened?"

"I don't know but he's loosing blood really fast." Said Sakura

Sasuke looked and realized his bag was too far but Naruto's was closer. He moved and snagged it before returning and he ended up going through all the scrolls Naruto carried before finding the one with the first aid supplies.

"Keep your hands there. I'm going to bind his throat at least and maybe we can stem the blood flow." Said Sasuke

He put a large amount of gauze over her hand and she slid her hand out and replaced her hand over the gauze pads. He then took the bandages and started just past her hand and she held it in place for him as he wrapped Naruto's neck in bandages. Once he had wrapped it several times he tied it off.

Sasuke placed his head against Naruto's chest and sat up and said, "Sakura help me get him on my back."

"What? Why?" said Sakura

"Because if we don't get him home right now he won't make it. I'm going to run him there." Said Sasuke

Sakura helped him get Naruto on his back and he loudly said, "SENSEI, I'M TAKING HIM HOME!"

Kakashi heard them as he fought the others and kicked one away as he loudly said, "GET GOING KIDS! I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU THREE! JUST KEEP YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER SAFE!"

They ran away and headed for Konoha. Kakashi started to go all out on them then knowing that he had to hurry even more. Sasuke and Sakura ran for the village and Sasuke said, "I wonder what Naruto did to cause this reaction in him?"

"I have no clue." Said Sakura, "Let's just hurry."

They saw the gate and Sakura stopped to sign them in while Sasuke ran Naruto to the hospital. Sakura said, "Sorry our teammate is critically injured and needs medical treatment immediately."

"It's alright. Where is Kakashi?" said one

"Back fighting. Naruto was hit in the throat and was loosing too much blood to stay on the field. Kakashi-sensei told us to return here. He had about 40 more enemies to take out when we left." Said Sakura

One ANBU landed and said, "Did you come straight here?"

"Yes sir. We took the other road instead of the main road home from Pyrus village." Said Sakura

The ANBU said, "We'll get Hatake. Just go wait at the hospital. Kotetsu inform the Hokage of the situation."

"Got it Hawk." Said Kotetsu leaving

Sakura inclined her head before leaving Hawk motioned and two more joined him as they ran to meet up with Kakashi. Sakura met Sasuke and sat in the chairs. "He in with the medics?" said Sakura

"Yeah. What took you so long?" said Sasuke

"Had to tell the ANBU where sensei was. Hawk went to help him out." Said Sakura

Sasuke leaned back against the chair as he said, "Good then I feel better. I was honestly thinking of going after him."

Sakura said, "You and me both."

Just then Hiruzen showed up along with the rest of the teams. Hiruzen said, "Report?"

Sasuke explained what he knew, and Sakura added what she did. Sasuke said, "He was really bad. We had no choice but to leave Sensei there alone while we brought him here."

Sakura said, "Hawk went after Sensei."

"I know I was informed." Said Hiruzen sitting down, "We'll wait for the medic to inform us of Naruto."

They were all sitting down waiting when the main doors slammed open and then Sasuke and Sakura were wrapped in a set of arms as Kakashi hugged them. Even the teams were shocked and the two Genin's shock showed them this wasn't normal behavior.

Kakashi looked at them and said, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes." Said the two together

Sasuke said, "Naruto's in with the medic right now."

Sakura said, "Are you alright Sensei?"

Kakashi sat down and said, "I'm not hurt. As for being alright ask me again when were told how your little brother is doing."

Hiruzen was shocked but didn't ask and said, "Kakashi are you up to telling me what happened to Naruto exactly? I heard from them what happened but neither knew how Naruto got hurt."

Kakashi said, "I was fighting two double s-rank Jonin. They were siblings and a perfect tag team. I was being overwhelmed and just as my clone grabbed the elder of the two brothers Naruto jumped out of the tree that was behind me and used my shoulder to get over us. He grabbed the elder's bottom jaw and fell at a dead hang. This caused the elder's head to snap back ward breaking his neck. Naruto let go just as he crumpled to the ground and I was kicked away into the tree. I heard the younger tell Naruto off and just as I managed to get my vision clear I saw Naruto turn around only for the younger to strike him with his sword."

They were shocked and Kakashi said, "Naruto was hit, and I lost it. When he hit the ground, I had already torn the bastard apart. I tried to stem the blood he was loosing but it wasn't working. He had been hit from his right hip up toward his left shoulder. The strike curved and hit his throat and went up to his face and curved over his nose to his hair line just over his right eye."

This terrified them all and Kakashi who was leaning on his knees took a steading breath as he said, "I was talking to him and I will admit I was panicking cause I knew if I couldn't stop the blood he'd die from it. He sensed it I guess cause the next thing I know his hands on my face. He smiled at me despite being in agony and told me it was alright."

This surprised everyone listening but also sounded like Naruto. Kakashi felt his throat constrict as he said, "Before I could answer him or say anything he surprised me."

"How so?" said Hiruzen curious

"Cause of what he said. It was something I never expected from him at all or any of them." Said Kakashi as he ran his hand through his hair, "He said, I love you dad."

That really got them, and he said, "Then his hand fell to the ground and I heard Sasuke yell Sakura's name. So, I yelled for her and told her to keep her hand where mine had been and I went after them. I threw Sasuke back toward them both just as more showed up. The only thought in my mind sir was to make them pay for hurting one of my kids."

Hiruzen understood what happened and said, "Alright, why don't you go get cleaned up Kakashi. Your covered in blood and will most likely scare the living hell out of the medic when they come out."

Kakashi went to protest but saw Hiruzen's eyes and realized it wasn't a suggestion. He said, "You two stay here."

"Kay." Said Sasuke

Kakashi left but not before summoning his pack and saying, "Stay here with the pups."

With that he left and Pakkun looked at Hiruzen and said, " _What happened?_ "

"Not sure." Said Asuma, "Naruto got hurt badly."

Hiruzen drew from his pipe as he said, "The Alpha is awake."

Pakkun looked at him and said, " _What? But that's not possible. Kakashi has no children. How the hell did the Hatake Alpha gene activate?_ "

"Because like Asuma said Naruto got hurt badly." Said Hiruzen looking at the pug, "And then called him dad before passing out. His pups are now his students."

" _Whoa I didn't think that was possible. I mean I knew the Hatake can adopt kids into the clan, but I didn't know that they could be made pack members though._ " Said Pakkun in shock

"I don't know bout those two, but I know for a fact that Naruto managed to be made pack." said Hiruzen, "He called Naruto their little brother, but I don't know where they stand in this outcome."

Pakkun nodded and said, " _Alright. We'll have to see. I'll be able to tell depending on the way he acts with them._ "

When Kakashi returned he was in fresh clothes and was clean. He sat down near the two of them. Pakkun was watching them and Kakashi was just sitting there. Sakura got up and Kakashi looked at her and she merely pointed to the rest rooms. Kakashi let her go alone. Pakkun realized that the Alpha had calmed down. Sasuke and Sakura weren't pack children just children in general. Naruto was pack probably because of what he had called Kakashi.

Pakkun looked at Hiruzen and indicated the other two and shook his head. Hiruzen understood what he meant. They weren't the Alpha's priority only Naruto was. When Sakura came back she sat back down next to Sasuke. They waited for the medics to get done with Naruto. It was 4pm when they came out finally. It had been noon when they got into the village with an injured Naruto.

Hiruzen said, "How is he?"

"Before I answer that sir who here is aware of Uzumaki's secret beside yourself?" said the medic

Hiruzen understood it and said, "None I don't think. But it's alright I'll explain it later."

Now they were curious. The medic said, "Well, to answer you sir, if Uzumaki was anyone else then She'd be dead. She's a very lucky girl in all actuality. She's lost a lot of blood but otherwise seems to be fine. Nothing vital was struck thankfully. Though the strike did hit her abdomen and went through the seal it seems fine and working properly. We had one of the Hyuuga on staff check it to make sure it was working properly."

"But she's fine?" said Hiruzen

"Yes sir. She'll have to stay over night but should be able to leave in the morning." Said the medic, "Thankfully the strike missed her eyes and missed her vocal cords even if only by an inch or two. She'll be perfectly fine. Unlike the other times she was brought in injured like this she will bare scars from this one sir. There is nothing we can do about that and neither can her partner. Seems if it weren't for him she wouldn't have made it here. He was keeping her alive it seems as his chakra was surrounding her heart and lungs keeping them working."

Hiruzen said, "Thank you. When can she have visitors?"

"As soon as she is out of recovery we'll move her to another room. I'll have a nurse come retrieve you." Said the medic

Once alone Asuma said, "Dad?"

"Naruto doesn't exist. Her name is Naru Uzumaki. Naruto is a nickname she got after having ramen with me the first time at Ichiraku." Said Hiruzen, "Naru is a girl not a boy. She only pretends to be a boy."

"How come exactly?" said Sasuke, "No one would've cared."

"Because when she was younger she was attacked in her own apartment. Some of the village boys started noticing her. Due to the animosity of the villagers toward her they weren't happy to see their sons' found her attractive. So, they put a stop to it. They broke into her place and yanked her out from under her bed. She had hair all the way to her backside at the time and they ripped it out which caused her scalp to bleed something awful. If it hadn't been for Itachi hearing her screams on his way home from a mission they'd have probably raped her." Said Hiruzen

They were horrified and Shikamaru didn't want to know but at the same time wanted to know and said, "How old was she?"

Hiruzen said, "She was four. Even at four Naru was adorable. My nephew described her as an Angel in human form. And he was 10 at the time. Swore we'd be beating boys back with sticks from all the nations due to how beautiful she was going to turn out."

They were shocked and Sasuke said, "My brother was a Chuunin then."

"Yes, he was. And had just returned from a c-rank mission. If he hadn't went that way to avoid his growing fan club she'd have been more scared than she already was by the experience." Said Hiruzen

"You don't think they'd of went that far do you dad?" said Asuma

"From what Itachi told me when he reported it to me there were only two left out of the original 15 attackers. They had her on the floor and one was holding her hands while the other was fighting to get her undressed. So yes, I do think they'd of went that far had he not intervened when he did." Said Hiruzen, "As it was he lost control of himself and bashed both their heads into the floor so much that there was nothing left of them."

They were shocked and Sasuke whistled and said, "Whoa was he pissed off."

Hiruzen said, "It took me three hours to calm him down before I could get what happened out of him. And another three to keep him from hunting them all down and tearing them limb from limb for going after what he essentially saw as a little sister."

That surprised Sasuke and said, "Why would he see Naru as that?"

"Because your mother was Naru's god mother." Said Kakashi, "And Kushina, Naru's mother, was yours and Itachi's god mother. The council forbid your mother from having custody of Nau or you two would've been raised as siblings."

Sasuke was shocked and Hiruzen said, "Correct."

When the nurse came they, all went to check on Naruto. Kakashi went last and dragged a chair over to sit next to the bed. He merely propped his feet up on the bottom of the bed and leaned back in the chair. His dogs were all around the room laying down keeping guard.

Asuma had offered to walk Sakura home while Shikamaru had offered to let Sasuke stay the night with them so he wasn't home alone. It seemed to make Kakashi feel better so Sasuke agreed to it just to make the man feel better.

Pakkun had jumped up on the bed and was laying near Naruto's hand and Kakashi's thigh as he said, " _Kakashi, can I ask a question?_ "

"What Pakkun?" said Kakashi as he had his eyes closed

" _Um…I know that kids can be added into the clan and all. But I wasn't aware they could be added to the pack when their not of blood relation. I was merely wondering how Naruto ended up being made pack when she holds no blood relation to you or your clan._ " Said Pakkun

Kakashi sighed and said, "I don't know either Pakkun. But she is. I know she is cause my inner wolf sat up and all but roared to be let out to rend those who hurt his pup to pieces."

Pakkun and the other dogs were shocked and Pakkun said, " _Whoa that's more than the Alpha waking up like Hiruzen-Sama said._ "

"I am aware. And until she's able to come with me I can't go ask the pack elder. So, I'm stuck." Said Kakashi sighing as he removed his Hitai-ate and mask before he rubbed his eyes, "I don't even know why she called me that. She's never done so before even when she was a small child. It was always Niisan not dad."

Pakkun said, " _Get some sleep Kashi. You won't find answers until she wakes up. We got the parameter._ "

"Thanks guys." Said Kakashi putting his mask back up due to the disinfectant smell making his nose burn.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naru woke up she took stock of everything. Her whole body hurt but she felt the soft mattress under her and smelled the disinfectant and realized she was in the hospital. She felt fur and heat near her hand which was confusing. She also heard several different breathing patterns. She cracked open an eye and looked down toward her hand. She was surprised to see the small pug that was laying with her hand on their head.

She looked to the side and was really surprised to see Kakashi sleeping in the chair with his legs propped up on the bottom of her bed. Naru was confused as to why Kakashi was there. Then what she said clicked in her head and she berated herself for it. But in all honesty, she had thought she was going to die right there and had wanted the man to know what he really meant to her. She knew who he was and that he had always been the one taking care of her.

She moved her hand and scratched the dog's chin making him move and yawn as he looked to see who was petting him. He was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him and, in his shock, said, " _Kashi!_ "

This action woke everyone and Kakashi woke up and said, "What Pakkun?"

He saw where he was looking and was instantly up and sitting on the edge of the bed right where Pakkun had been before he moved to go with Bull to get the medic in charge. Kakashi said, "Hey princess."

Naru blushed at that and in a tired voice said, "Hey, is everyone else alright?"

Kakashi smiled at him and said, "Yeah princess everyone else is fine. Sakura is at home with her parents and Sasuke spent the night at the Nara's. How are you doing? Other than tired I mean."

Naru said, "I feel like I called Choji the taboo word three times in a row."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Well you are very lucky. Be sure to tell the giant furball in the cage thank you. The medic said if it weren't for him keeping your heart going you wouldn't have made it here."

Naru was surprised and thought, _'Thank you Fox even if you did it to save your own tails.'_

Kakashi was talking with the medic when he came focused back on what was happening. "Hello Naru-Chan. How are you felling today?"

"Same as I said earlier. I feel like I called an Akimichi fat three times in a row." Said Naru

The medic understood that one. After checking her over he said, "Well other than the pain and residual fatigue she's all healed up. She can go home actually."

"Ok thank you." Said Kakashi

Once alone Kakashi helped Naru sit up before he grabbed a set of under garments and got them as far as her mid-thigh before he said, "You pull em and I'll help you keep yourself off the bed."

Naru nodded and that was what they did once able to he did the same to a pair of pants with the exception because it took a lot and it hurt her Kakashi just pulled them up himself. He even helped her take the gown off herself but kept it covering her chest as he put her arms through the shirt and then over her head, so it didn't hurt as much. Once dressed properly he helped her put on her sandals.

"Ok let's see if you can stand up on your own without too much pain. If it hurts to much, then tell me alright. Don't lie about it." Said Kakashi

Naru nodded and Kakashi went to lift her only for her to tell him to stop. Kakashi said, "You alright?"

Naru was near tears as she said, "No, I can't. It hurts to much to even do that."

Kakashi sat near her and hugged her as he pet her head. Bull not liking that walked out of the room and growled at the medic who had been in there and basically made him come back. He pushed him in the room even.

The medic went to say something when sniffling and a slight sob reached his ears as well as soft shushing noises. He turned and saw Naru all dressed and actually crying. He said, "Hatake?"

Kakashi looked up and was surprised to see the medic again but then saw Bull going to sit back down and realized what happened. Kakashi said, "It's too painful to stand let alone walk. Do you think you could give her something for it, so she can at least go home?"

The medic said, "I could try. I can't guarantee how well it will work. Her metabolism isn't like everyone else's. It burns through meds way too fast. But we can try."

He left to get something as Kakashi shushed her and said, "It's alright Princess. He's gonna get you something to help with the pain."

Naru felt like crap. It was never this bad before. It never hurt like this after he was attacked before so why was it now. **Because Kit, I usually keep you from feeling the pain. But I am low on chakra at the moment from having to keep you alive, so I don't have enough to kill the pain this time. So, I am sorry, but you are going to have to deal with the pain like every other human in the world.**

Naru was shocked and thought, _'Kay, and I didn't know that it was you keeping that from happening. So, thank you for that as well. Will the pain meds work do you think?'_

 **They should. The reason you burn through them is because of me. I don't want them to hurt you by giving you something it's not. So, if he's giving you something I have one stipulation. He gives you a minute amount so that I can tell what it is before he gives you the full dose of it or it's a no deal.**

' _Ok I'll tell them.'_ Thought Naru

When the medic came back he said, "This should help hopefully."

"The fox says it should work. He's too low on chakra right now to keep the pain away like he usually does. And he says the only way your giving me that is if you give me a minute amount first, so he can see what it is first or no deal." Said Naru

The medic was shocked and Kakashi said, "Alright I think that is fair. He does share a body with you, so he should have a say in this one."

The medic didn't argue and did as he was told and Naru thought, _'So?'_

 **Tell him nope. If he gives you that he'll send you into antiphallic shock.**

Naru relayed what the fox said, and the medic said, "Alright well that would suck. I will go get another one then. That is the last thing we want to happen."

Three medications later and the fox said, **Alright, this one he can give you without any problems.**

"He says that one you can give me without problems." Said Naru

"Well that is good cause I am out of pain meds after this one." Said the medic giving her the rest of them

Kakashi said, "Can that be put in her file so that they know to only use that one?"

"Oh, don't worry it's going into her file." Said the medic who then handed Kakashi 2 vials and a pack of syringes, "5cc's of this when the pain returns, and she'll be good."

Kakashi took the two vials and said, "Thank you but should you really be giving us this?"

"No actually I shouldn't. So, don't say nothing bout it. I could loose my job for that. But I don't think it's fair she should be in that much pain while the fox recovers his chakra to block the pain." Said the medic, "If she were anyone else she would be prescribed every pain med under the sun to get rid of it. But she's allergic to the ones that have pills. And that one isn't prescription, so she wouldn't be able to be given any otherwise. So, I'm bending the rules in this case."

Kakashi said, "Thank you for that and we aren't going to say a word."

When they left the hospital Kakashi was helping Naru walk. But they weren't going to Naru's apartment. Which confused her a lot actually.

"Where we going exactly?" said Naru

"I'm taking you home obviously. Why?" said Kakashi

"Um…cause we're going the wrong way. If we were going to my place, we needed to turn right at that last corner." Said Naru

Kakashi lifted Naru up and said, "Alright well I am not going to make you walk anymore. I am sure this is hurting you as it is."

Naru smiled at him and said nothing until they got to the road and Naru pointed and said, "It's that way."

Kakashi walked and Naru showed him the ways to go. When they came to a building Kakashi was confused. He said, "You live here?"

Naru said, "Yeah on the top floor."

The building was horrible. It was run down and falling apart. The main door was missing and most of the windows on the bottom floor were either gone or broken. There was graffiti everywhere. The ground had nothing but trash on it. There was rats and stray dogs around the place. He went inside the building and saw the fact the place was over grown with vines and the doors were gone. Everything was horrible there was spider webs everywhere. When they got to the top floor the place was bad. Really bad. The door to the apartment fell completely to the floor. The walls were black with mold. The floors were rotted out and her bed room was destroyed.

Kakashi had set Naru down and said, "Princess grab what you want to keep."

Naru looked at him and said, "How come?"

"Cause your coming home with me. I am not letting you live here another moment. So, get what you want to keep. We'll replace everything else." Said Kakashi

Naru couldn't believe it but didn't argue with the man. She didn't want him to get angry at her more than he probably already was. So, once she had everything she said, "That's everything."

Kakashi sealed it all away in a scroll and then lifted her up and then they left. He said, "How's your pain level?"

"I'm alright." Said Naru

"Alright I have to go talk to someone and they are going to want to talk to you." Said Kakashi

"Kay." Said Naru who was quiet then added, "Who exactly are we going to go see?"

"An elder for my clan." Said Kakashi

Naru nodded but didn't say anything. They went to the original compound and Kakashi sat Naru on the stone alter and said, "Elder Masu I gotta talk to you."

Naru waited and then out of the woods came a large wolf. Naru was in shock and said, "Whoa a dire wolf. That is so cool."

Kakashi chuckled and the wolf looked at Kakashi from Naru and said, " **What do you need Pup?"**

Kakashi used his clan's language to explain what happened on their mission and Masu hmmed before walking over to Naru and said, " **Child may I ask you a question?"**

Naru said, "Ok?"

Masu sat down and said, " **I need you to be honest with me alright."** Naru nodded, " **During your last mission why exactly did you call the Pup, dad?"**

Naru was dreading this one. Naru knew why she had done what she did. She just didn't think that Kakashi would appreciate it is all. But she took a breath and said, "In all honesty despite my status I thought I was going to die."

Kakashi was shocked at that but understood it as he thought the same thing. Naru looked at Kakashi as she said, "I knew that when I was younger after I got sent to the Orphanage that he took care of me."

Kakashi said, "That's true but I was always Niisan though not dad."

Naru surprised him by shaking her head and said, "Nope you were always dad. I just called you Niisan cause then no one else could hurt me to hurt you. Or the council send you away because you were too close to me."

Kakashi was down right shocked and said, "How did you know it was me though?"

Naru giggled and said, "Just cause you wear a mask dad doesn't mean your scent changes any. You still smell of ink and dogs."

Masu was surprised and said, " **Interesting. What's your pedigree?"**

"She wouldn't know Elder." Said Kakashi earning a snort, "I'm wrong?"

Naru said, "I am Naru Uzumaki daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Kushina Uzumaki was the daughter of Raijin Uzumaki and Nyoko Uzumaki. Raijin Uzumaki was the son of Mitsu Uzumaki and Layla Yuki. Mitsu Uzumaki was the son of Kiernan Uzumaki and Kira Kaguya. Kiernan Uzumaki's family line leads all the way down to Hiro Otsutsuki the grandson of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki. Indra's son had a child with Asura's daughter after the two brother's fought and the two clans split. Nyoko Uzumaki is the daughter of Nariko Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha. And Madara gets you to Indra Otsutsuki."

" **What of your father?"** said Masu curious

"Minato-Sensei was an unknown orphan Elder." Said Kakashi

Naru looked at him with a dead panned look. She said, "Minato Namikaze was the son of Kira Senju. Kira Senju was the daughter of Marisa Nara and Tobirama Senju. Marisa was Shikaku Nara's aunt in case you're wondering."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Who was his father? Do you know?"

Naru looked at them and smiled as she said, "Yep and so do you dad."

Masu figured it out and said, " **That's why he took in the pup when Sakumo died."**

"What do you mean Elder?" said Kakashi

" **Minato's father was Sakumo Hatake. He was your elder half-brother."** Said Masu

Kakashi was shocked and Naru chuckled and said, "Close Elder Masu. My grandfather isn't a Hatake."

Kakashi said, "What was he then?"

Naru merely smiled as she said, "My grandfather was one Dominic Winterfell."

That surprised them greatly and Masu said, " **Well that explains a whole lot."**

"What do you mean Elder?" said Kakashi

" **The Winterfell clan were the original ruling party for the Elemental nations before the Sage came along. But that's not all they are."** Said Masu

Naruto said, "The Winterfell tribe consisted of the Inuzuka, Inukami, and the Oozuka. The Inuzuka clan uses Ninken. The Inukami used wolf, Inu hybrids. And the Oozuka used wolves."

" **Exactly. But it was who the Winterfell became after the Sage came along and the tribe disbanded."** Said Masu who sighed, " **The Winterfell used Dire wolves pup. The Winterfell clan became the Hatake clan all but a very small few who opted to keep the original clan name."**

Kakashi was in shock and said, "So that means she's pack by blood."

" **Yes, it does. Which is why yours reacted the way it did."** Said Masu

Naru looked at him and said, "What happened exactly?"

"I'll explain it later princess." Said Kakashi

Naru said, "Ok. And I get the Elder answered your questions but maybe you should go and ask your demon what happened. They aren't that bad after you actually talk to them."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "What?"

"Your demon. You're a Jinchuriki like me aren't you." Said Naru

Kakashi said, "What makes you think that?"

"Uh cause I can tell. A Jinchuriki knows another dad." Said Naru as if it was obvious

Kakashi said, "I'm not like you Princess. I'm not a Jinchuriki. I don't have a demon sealed inside of me."

Naru tilted her head and said, "Then who the hell am I sensing with you then?"

Masu was shocked and said, " **Wait you can sense a demon in the pup?"**

Naru said, "Well duh."

" **That is amazing. But he is correct cub he doesn't have a demon sealed inside of him. What your sensing is his own demon. All Hatake as with Winterfell are descended from the Juubi Ookami the ten tailed wolf. Because of this there are some born in the clan that have an inner demon. Kakashi is one such person."** Said Masu

Naru said, "Huh weird."

 **Basically, kit he is a Hanyou. He's half human and half demon.**

' _Like me?'_ thought Naru

 **Exactly like you.**

Naru said, "Oh you're a Hanyou. Wicked cool."

"A what?" said Kakashi

"A hanyou. They are half human and half demon." Said Naru smiling, "Your like me."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Your not a hanyou Naru."

"Yes I am. If you were to have a medic run my blood. It would come back as mom's, dad's and an unknown." Said Naru, "When mom first got pregnant with me before she found out she was struck in the stomach by a Jutsu. The fox sensed what was going on and intervened. Mom miscarried several times before I came along. The Jutsu was killing me and would've made having any other children impossible."

"An infertility Jutsu." Said Kakashi

Naru nodded and said, "But as I said the fox intervened. Where the jutsu was destroying my genetic makeup, he fixed it. He strengthen it with the only thing he had to replace what had been destroyed. His own genetics. So, my blood work would say I am mom's, dad's, and the Fox's child. Because I hold genetics for all three evenly."

"But he tried to kill you though." Said Kakashi

"He did not. He was disoriented and heard me crying with two people near me. He had no idea they were my parents. He wasn't attacking me he was protecting me." said Naru smiling, "Why do you think he protects me like he does? He didn't heal mama like he does me. He didn't keep her from feeling pain like he does me. Or protect her from poison like me."

Kakashi was shocked cause that was true, and he said, "But you don't have anything from him though."

"What you mean like physical aspects?" said Naru getting a nod.

She snorted and said, "It's called a glamour dad."

Masu said, " **May we see what you look like without your illusion?"**

Naru smiled at the elder wolf before closing her eyes. A poof of smoke and Naru sat before them holding a leaf. She looked at them and Kakashi said, "You look the same to me."

Naru titled her head and Kakashi was shocked when a white tail swished behind her. Naru smiled before the fluffy tail split apart showing nine separate tails. "Still think that dad?" said Naru

Kakashi was in shock and said, "Whoa. Is that all?"

Then twin blonde ears came into view from where they had been laying in her hair and she smiled showing off her sharp fangs. "My fangs are sharper and my claws are harder than they were before."

"Why does no one know this?" said Kakashi shocked

"Uh…cause the whole village sees me as a demon. They already think I'm the fox in human form. What do you think they would do if they saw all this?" said Naru, "They aren't opposed to beating and trying to kill a small human child just for containing a demon. What makes you think they wouldn't do the same to me?"

Kakashi said, "Your right."

" **Well no need to hide now child. Your not a fox hanyou as far as any one needs to know. Your half wolf if they ask. And if anyone asks it's from bonding with one of us. Because of the fox you house it caused adverse effects. No one has to know anything different."** __Said Matsu

Kakashi said, "That could work actually."

Naru said, "So I wouldn't have to hide any more than?"

"Nope unless you wanted to." Said Kakashi

 **I think that is a wonderful idea kit. I hate that you have to pretend to be a normal human. Your not just the fire witch's and blonde monkey's child but my own. And I hate that you gotta hide it all the time.**

Naru thought, _'Alright I won't hide no more. I hate hiding anyway. It's annoying.'_

Naru said, "Ok I can handle that. I hate hiding anyway. Besides mama says she hates it to."

Kakashi didn't argue it and said, "Alright then thank you Elder Matsu I appreciate the help. Do you want her to bond with one of your pack?"

Matsu looked at her and said, **"What does your mother say child?"**

 **It's fine I don't think it can do anything to you really.**

"Mama says she doesn't think it'll do anything to me so she's fine with it." Said Naru

" **I will get the rest of the pack and we will see who she is to be partnered with."** Said Matsu leaving

Kakashi knelt down and said, "How's your pain level?"

"I'm ok dad. No worries." Said Naru smiling


End file.
